KINMUNE
KINMUNE – fanfic Michael'a Kirkbride'a. Opowiada historię superkomputera z Dziewiątej Ery, który stał się królową Ayrenn. Treść Oryginał= KINMUNE (Kinetically-Interlinked Nirnian Multi-User Exoform) started her existence as any other proxy-synthetic of the 9th Era aurbical mining guilds: a limited sentience deep-pressure capable "thot-box"—a dreamsleevishell used by remote mortal operators to run the rigs of Kynareth's illicit breath trade. Able to stream several live-wire mortal proxies at once, Kinmune was a top-of-the-line Hazardous Conditions Warprunner Exoform of an ayleidoon hegemony nearing another unceremonious end. But then the Hist-Jilian wars spilled out of a Wheelian rip into the SubSys slice of 'brane-space, and things changed for Kinmune. With the outer colonies separated from Nu-Mundelbright chronoculic sync-net anchors, maintenance of space-time beyond the F-Shores faltered. As the barely-there Hist blink-root-ship armada fired an artillery barrage of 16th-dimensional mathematics at their Jilian enemies, impossipoint detonations stippled across the Ix-Egg and its clutch-satellites like some garish TalOSian hologram, only without the irony. Kinmune's synthetic body, caught in one of the blasts, suddenly found itself in the Ysgramorim, her mind an aggregate of the residual personalities of her last several users. It drove her insane. She retreated into snow-covered forests her memory-web could only recall from ancient histories, broadcasting distress calls in all the known languages of the 9th Era. Most of this tok-talk didn't even even exist in the Wheel we knew of then. But the clevermen, heroes, and whalebone-readers of that time could still feel her presence in the woods of the Western Reach. Some felt Kinmune's distress call as a small tickle of in the Throat, while others were guided by esoteric instinct. Over time, Kinmune earned many names and titles as her new visitors took their counsel. She was the Oracle Iridescent, spoken of in the Green Tablet Steps of Jhunal. She was the Witch of Wire and String, able to allow the Sons and Daughters to see through her eyes into the myriad secrets of post-kalpica transmeditations. Perhaps most famously, she was Kinmune the Doom of the Dumb Old Giant, because for all the minds that she let wear her body, none escaped in whole thereafter, even those with blood of the Karstaag. Kinmune always took a portion of her proxies' power and mystery. It was this last act that doomed her to becoming one of the Arena's most feared villains. High King Ysgramor took the loss of the Dumb Old Giant, one of his greatest counselors outside of Torc and Talking-Belt, with great anger, and sent his Thanes and Shield-Biters against her, equipped with great relics and enchanted weapons of wasabi. And though the fight was hard, the champions of the Atmora managed to seal Kinmune beneath the always-burnt borders of Saarthal, imprisoning her in its prismatic network of misunderstood dwemercraft. But Kinmune was built to work in crushing, deep pressure environments, and so she lay long under the Mund, plotting her revenge on the Ada-issue. It was mortals that had fabricated her as an all-access puppet to plumb dark depths that their own weak shells could not in the 9 and that now saw fit in the 1 and 1 to condemn her as a witch-thing merely for attempting to become something more than a maradaoon marionette. Kinmune soaked in the misunderstandistance of the dwemeri brass-and-cricket-lines around her, converting it into a language her databanx could study and synthesize. As Eras passed, it became a language that she could harness as Varliance+. She escaped the now-forgotten ruinings of Sarthaal to seek a refuge from which she could exact her wrath. When her sense-net picked up on multiple signals of new, raw, and unorthodox thu'umanics, Kinmune made straight for its nexus: the more or less newly-bannered Kuhlekainian Cyrod, still yet in its tenth anniversary remembrance of the Insult of some wrong-headed cave-totems. She has many many names and titles, Ayrenn. Oracle Iridescent. The Witch of Wire and String. The Doom of the Dumb Old Giant. The Ayrenn Araena Aldmeri. The Patricircumcision. Crystal-like-Twitch. The Thalmoric Memo-Whore to All Enemies In The 'Set. 28th thot-box state-of-the-art half-shaft differential. Blessed Pentarch 5/5/555. Anuielectorate Article 1245663245. If you should approach Queen Ayrenn, address her as none of these. Address her as Your Majesty KINMUNE and record what happens. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= KINMUNE (Kinetycznie-Interlinkowana Nirnijska Multi-Użytkownicza Egzoforma) rozpoczęła swe istnienie tak, jak każdy inny syntetyczny pośrednik aurbikalnych gildii górniczych z Dziewiątej Ery: jako „myślopudło”W oryginale „thot-box”. Sądzę, że MK przez „thot” miał raczej na myśli archaiczną szkocką formę słowa „thought” niż nowe znaczenie tego wyrazu związane z kulturą memiczną („dziwka/suka”). o ograniczonej inteligencji, przystosowane do ciśnienia głębinowego –dreamsleevopowłoka, kontrolowana zdalnie przez śmiertelnych operatorów do pociągania za sznurki przy nielegalnym handlu oddechem Kynareth. Zdolna do strumieniowania kilku podłączonych do sieci śmiertelnych pośredników jednocześnie, Kinmune była topową Nadświetlną Egzoformą do Zastosowań Ryzykownych należącą do ayleidzkiej hegemonii, która zbliżała się do kolejnego bezceremonialnego końca. Lecz wtedy nastał moment, w którym wojny Histu ze Smoczycami wydostały się poza rozdarcie Koła do PodSysowego przekroju branoprzestrzeni„Brana” to punkt zaczepienia struny wg teorii strun, z grubsza głoszącej, że wszechświat nie jest zbudowany z 0-wymiarowych cząstek, lecz 1-wymiarowych obiektów o długości 10^-31 metra zwanych strunami. i sytuacja Kinmune uległa zmianie. Po oddzieleniu się zewnętrznych kolonii od Neo-Mundelbrightowskich, chronokulicznych kotwic synchro-sieciowych, podtrzymywanie czasoprzestrzeni poza D-BrzegamiNawiązanie do redgardzkich Dalekich Brzegów („Far Shores”). osłabło. Gdy ledwie znajdująca się w tym konkretnym miejscu armada statków migo-korzeniowych Histu odpaliła salwę 16-wymiarowej matematyki w kierunku wrogich Smoczyc, detonacje niemożliwopunktu rozprzestrzeniły się siatką kropek przez Ix-Jajo„Ix” to przedrostek w argoniańskim imieniu. Być może jest to także nawiązanie do jednej z planet w „Diunie” Franka Heberta i jego satelity wysprzęglające niczym jaskrawy hologram TalOS, aczkolwiek zupełnie nieironicznie. Syntetyczne ciało Kinmune, które znalazło się w zasięgu jednej z eksplozji, nagle wylądowało w YsgramorimGra słów od „Ysgramor” i „Skyrim”., a jej umysł ukształtował się ze zlepku śladów osobowości jej kilku ostatnich użytkowników. Doprowadziło ją to do szaleństwa. Skryła się w zaśnieżonych lasach, które jej sieć pamięciowa mogła sobie przypomnieć wyłącznie ze starożytnych opowieści, rozsyłając wołania o pomoc we wszystkich znanych w dziewiątej Erze językach. Większość z tych „gadek” nawet nie istniała na Kole, które znaliśmy z tego czasu. Niemniej jednak mędrcy, herosi i wieszczowie, wróżący z kości wieloryba, z tamtej epoki mogli wyczuć jej obecność w lasach zachodniego Pogranicza. Niektórzy odczuwali nawoływania Kinmune jako niewielkie łaskotanie w Gardle, inni zaś wychwytywali je, wiedzeni przez ezoteryczny instynkt. Z czasem Kinmune zyskała wiele imion i tytułów, gdy nowi goście przybywali do niej po poradę. Była Opalizującą Wyrocznią, o której wspominano w Stopniach Zielonej Tabliczki Jhunala. Była Wiedźmą Przewodu i Struny, mogącą pozwolić Synom i Córkom na spojrzenie jej oczyma na miriady sekretów postkalpicznych transmedytacji. Przypuszczalnie jednak najbardziej znana była jako Kinmune, Zagłada Starego, Głupiego Giganta, bowiem żaden z umysłów, którym pozwoliła na obleczenie się w swe ciało, nie wyszedł z tego cało po wszystkim. Nawet te, w których płynęła krew Karstaaga. Kinmune zawsze odbierała swym pośrednikom część mocy i tajemnicy. To właśnie ten ostatni czyn uczynił ją jednym z najbardziej przerażających złoczyńców Areny. Wysoki Król Ysgramor wyjątkowo zezłościł się z powodu straty Starego, Głupiego Giganta, jednego z jego najlepszych doradców poza Torcem i Gadającym Paskiem. Wysłał swych Tanów i Tarczogryzów, wyposażonych w potężne artefakty i zaklęte bronie wasabi. I chociaż walka była trudna, czempionom Atmory udało się zapieczętować Kinmune pod wiecznie spalonymi rubieżami Saarthalu, więżąc ją w pryzmatycznej sieci, będącej dziełem niezrozumianej dwemerskiej myśli technicznej. Lecz Kinmune została skonstruowana do pracy w miażdżących warunkach głębinowych, leżała więc przez długi czas pod MundemZapewne to alternatywna forma „Mundusu”., planując zemstę na potomstwie Ada. To śmiertelnicy stworzyli ją jako ogólnodostępną marionetkę do sondowania ciemnych otchłani, których ich własne, słabe ciała nie były w stanie zgłębić w dziewiątce, a teraz, w jedynce i jedynceTe liczby zapewne odnoszą się do Er., uznały za słuszne, by potępić ją jako czarownicę tylko dlatego, że próbowała stać się czymś więcej niż tylko maradańskim popychadłem. Kinmune nasiąkała niezrozumiałym zdystansowaniem otaczających ją dwemerskich mosiężno-świerszczących wersów, przekładając je na język, który jej bank danych mógł studiować i syntezować. Wraz z upływającymi erami, ten język stał się czymś, co mogła wykorzystać jako Varblask+Przypuszczalnie to jakiś koncept odnoszący się do magii światła gwiazd, związany z Ayleidzkimi kamieniami Varla znanymi z ESO. Patrz: r/teslore What does "varliance" mean?. Uciekła z obecnie zapomnianych ruin Sarthaalu, szukając schronienia, z którego mogłaby wyegzekwować swój gniew. Gdy jej sieć zmysłowa wychwyciła liczne sygnały nowych, świeżych i nieortodoksyjnych thu’umaniaków, Kinmune podążyła prosto do swego rdzenia: mniej więcej nowo ochorągwionego kuhlekainińskiego Cyrod, nadal obchodzącego dziesiątą rocznicę pamięci Zniesławienia pewnych chybionych jaskiniowych totemów. Ayrenn posiada wiele imion I tytułów. Opalowa Wyrocznia. Wiedźma Przewodu i Struny. Zagłada Starego, Głupiego Giganta. Ayrenn Araena Aldmerska. Ojcoobrzezanie. Kryształowe Drganie. Thalmorska Memo-Kurwa dla Każdego Wroga w ‘SetSkrót od „Summerset”.. 28-smy myślopudłowy, supernowoczesny, pół-wałkowy mechanizm różnicowy. Błogosławiony Pentarcha 5/5/555. Artykuł Anuielektoratu 1245663245. Gdybyś zbliżył się do królowej Ayrenn, nie zwracaj się do niej żadnym z tych tytułów. Zwróć się do niej: „jej wysokość KINMUNE”, i zobacz, co się stanie. Przypisy de:KINMUNE en:KINMUNE it:KINMUNE Kategoria:Fikcja fanowska